How Can This Be?
by BleedingMascara
Summary: “I hate you!” “Ditto!” yeah right… Maria has had enough of Michael being all back and forth with her and has decided to push him away. Michael realizes what he has in Maria and tries to get her back… M/M Angsty with some fluffly romance smut. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Not mine, None of it! Not making money off of this and never will!

**Title: How Can This Be?**

**Summary:** "I hate you!" "Ditto!" yeah right… Maria has had enough of Michael being all back and forth with her and has decided to push him away. Michael realizes what he has in Maria and tries to get her back…

**Spoilers:** Set after pretty early in the show. Right around "The Balance"-ish…

**AN:** I wrote this back when the show was first aired, so right around 2004 or so. It's oooooooooooold. I was a huge Maria/Michael fan. I think their relationship was so much deeper and closer to reality than whoever else's on the show. Also, Maria is purdy hot! XD I had lost this story and rediscovered it on some Roswell fanfiction website by chance today. I'm beta-reading it myself right now, since after 5 years I think I will find my own mistakes. Haha! I will update as I progress in fixing mistakes…

**RATED M!!! I mean it kiddos, stay away if you don't like that kind of stuff and/or are not of legal age!**

**How can this be?**

After a few days, he wished he hadn't been so harsh. Even if she was a pain in the ass, he hadn't wanted to hurt her.

Why couldn't she just … just disappear? His life was complicated enough without having an irritating female around him, thinking she knew how he felt. Why wasn't making out enough for her? It was for him! He had to find a way to keep her away from him. He couldn't let her get too close to him. Or too much closer…

Actually he couldn't even remember why he got so intense. With all the girls he could have with only snipping his fingers … Why her? She could be so annoying, with her talking all day long and her little comments she had for every single sentence he uttered.

But there was just one little thing that kept nagging at him. Each time he simply saw her, he got this weird feeling in his stomach area, like … he couldn't really put his finger on it, but he knew the feeling from when he was with her. Sometimes, when he was very exhausted, tired or got in a fight with Hank, he'd lay down in his bed and he'd remember how she felt. Her little hands around his neck and on his back, her soft hair, her lips… oh god her lush lips, the way they fit so perfectly on his own. He'd even sometimes cry a little, which he would never admit to anyone, not even Max or Isabel.

He didn't want to think about her, but in times he was really down and about to burst Hank's face or run away, thinking of her was the only thing that calmed him down. And that was what he was afraid of. He knew that the only place he really felt loved and safe was with her.

How could this be? He didn't even really like her!

After thinking about it a little more, he came to the conclusion that he only started this… this thing – she called some sort of relationship – with her, because she was there when he needed some distraction, but then that fucking heatwave happened and made things even worse.

At least that's what he tried to make himself believe…

***  
Maria was at Liz's house. Her mom had been gone for two weeks now on some seminar and she would still be gone for a whole week. Normally she had nothing against being alone at home, but after what happened with Michael, she just didn't want to be by herself. She needed someone to talk to and who would be better to talk to about boy problems than her best friend? There was only one difficulty right now: Liz was completely and utterly on cloud 7 thousand about what happened between Max and her. They finally kissed and Liz would just love to talk about it and how amazing it was and how overly happy she is now.

But there was poor Maria lying in her bed next to Liz staring at the ceiling. Her eyes still red from crying.

"Maria, Maria listen - " Liz said softly while patting her shoulder.

"How could he do this to me, Liz?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Liz asked back.

"Why is he so mean? God, I hate him!" Maria said as the tears started filling her eyes again.

"Oh, Maria, you don't hate him … come on, we all knew he would eventually react like that. You know how distant he is and how he distrusts everybody who seems to like him or get closer to him and…"

"No, Liz. I was there. The way he touched me, the way he kissed me, …" she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to suppress the sob that was about to overcome her.

"The first time we really, like, got intense, the night you saw us at the Crashdown … Okay, that may have been a reaction to an exhausting day and the heat, but if it just happened, because of the heat, he should have realized it after at least, like, 5 seconds or something, don't you think? But no, he just kept on going… if you know what I mean?" Maria whimpered.

"What do you mean 'the fist time we really got intense'? Did you two - ?" Liz asked wondering what Maria hadn't told her.

"He kissed me before…!" she sighed "Sorry I didn't tell you, Liz. I was confused and didn't know what it meant and… oh, I don't know..."

"Yeah, ok, … but when, when did this happen, Maria? … Oh no, at the nookie motel? That place looked filthy, Maria… seriously - "

"No, no, … "She interrupted her friend "We were at the Crashdown. Remember, the night you and Max went to that Riverdog guy? Well, we were there alone, because Isabel left, because spaceboy wouldn't stop being an asshole." she spat out the word asshole to emphasize how she felt about him at the time. "I was just so nervous, because I was worried something could've happened to you and Max, and I asked him to talk to me or to tell everything would be okay to calm me down. He just got mean again and told me to shut up … I walked away telling him I was obviously barking up the wrong tree and he came after me and kissed me!" Maria stammered as she started crying again.

Liz was shocked. She lay down next to her friend and urged her to continue. "So, … and …?"

"And nothing. He said it was only to calm me down and then he left!" her tears were running down her face again. Liz felt a sudden urge to run to Michael and tell him what he's doing to her best friend. Instead she took Maria into her arms and hugged her.

"Ssh, Maria, come on." Liz said trying to soothe her.

"Liz, I really thought I found somebody, I really thought we had something. He, he was so, so, not Michael, when we were together. He was so tender and so careful, I felt as if he'd never let anything bad happen to me! And suddenly he went back to being his usual self."

"Ssh." Liz rubbed her back.

"God, Liz … I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I will never ever let him get near me ever again! or any other guy for that matter, I swear to god! I am over this whole boy thing!"

After a while of just laying there in silence, they dozed off, but where rudely awakened by a noise. Someone was throwing little stones at Liz window. Liz got up and looked out. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she saw Max outside. She opened the window.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she asked with a shy smile on her face.

"I wanted to see you, Liz. Can I come up?" he answered hoping she'd let him in her room this late hour.

"Maria is here, Max, she is not feeling so well. You know, the whole Michael thing, and - "

"No, Liz, it's um … it's ok." Maria cut her off. "I'll leave. I'll just go home, no problem."

Liz turned around to her "Are you sure? I mean, are you gonna be ok? Because you don't have to… I mean you're still my best friend and I could just tell Max to leave."

"No, no … who am I to stand in the way of true love unfolding?" she tried to smile, but it only came out halfway. She put on her jacket and her pants and took the window, so she wouldn't wake Liz's parents.

"Thanks Maria, you're the best!" Maria smiled and envied her best friend for her alien was not such a cold bastard.

"Yeah, I know. Just wish a certain alien boy was aware of this awesomness as well…" she muttered. Max helped her down and asked how she was. She said she was going to be ok, and left the couple alone.

***  
It was dark outside and she was admittedly a little afraid of walking home alone in the dark. She had never been afraid before, but now she knew there were aliens and the FBI sneaking around town, who knew if there weren't like any of those other things she saw on the X-Files, running around here. Like those goatsucker things or some sick psycho killing people for fun. Oh man, thanks to Michael she now even had to be afraid of the dark. She started running. Big mistake. Running in the darkness when you're scared just makes you panic…

"Goddamnit, I hate you Michael Guerin!" she thought to herself while running home, although in the back of her head she knew exactly she could never really hate him. Not after she saw the other side of Michael Guerin, the soft side. The side he would never let anybody see, but she knew was there.

Meanwhile, Michael was taking one of his usual midnight walks. As usual to Max place to, as usual, sleep at his place, because he, as usual, had another kind of violent fight with Hank, but there was something unusual this particular night. He felt as if somebody was following him. And then he saw a dark figure behind a tree about 100 feet behind him.

"Shit!" he thought. And without hesitating took the way to Maria's place. Why her place? Why not Liz or Alex? He started jogging and noticed the man behind him jogging as well.

"Damnit, not to her! I can't take more of her bitching tonight!" he muttered to himself. "Fuck, why can't I just turn around and go to Liz's place?" he wondered. The guy was still behind him and he didn't want him to have a chance to catch him. So he kept his pace and just went to where he secretly wanted to be anyway.

He arrived and climbed up the tree to get into her room through her window. He used his powers to open the lock and slipped in.

"Maria? Maria, are you here?" he whispered.

Well, obviously she wasn't. He sat down in the corner and suddenly became aware her smell. It was all around him. He was in her room, for the first time ever. And she wasn't even here. He broke into her room. The memories came back, very vividly, of her in his arms. He couldn't stop them. He was overwhelmed.

"Oh god, what is this girl doing to me?" he asked himself, wondering why he suddenly felt that feeling in his stomach again. What was that? He had to get out of there. Maria surrounded him. It was dark and he didn't want to turn on the light, fearing the MIB outside would find him … and fearing to see what her room looked like…

***

Maria slammed the front door and hurried up to her room. She kicked the door open and threw herself straight on her bed without turning on her light. She was still crying. Sobs shaking her body and tears soaking her pillow.

Michael sat in his corner not knowing what to do. Should he say something? If he didn't and sat there for another minute while listening to her cry she would rip his head of, when she found out he was here. Why was she crying anyway? He suddenly felt a sting in his chest and he wanted to find the person who made her cry and kill him …or her.

He stood up very slowly as not to startle her, but when he heard what she was whispering into her pillow, he dropped dead in his tracks. She was crying his name into her pillow. "What the -?" he thought.

"Maria?" he asked with a soft voice.

She jumped up and screamed "Ahh!"

He reached her and took a hold of her shoulders. She started hitting him, afraid it was some kind of psycho killer who came to suck her guts out through her nose.

"Maria … it's me, it's Michael, it's ok!"

He tried to assure her everything was fine. She yanked herself out of his grip and ran for the light. She switched it on and shouted "No, nothing is ok, what the fuck are you doing in my room? What are you doing here?" she was breathing heavily, still in shock.

"I just came, because - "

"No, I don't want to hear about it, get out, Michael! GET OUT!" she yelled at him in rage, the tears now flowing down in streams. This was just too much for one night!

"I can't, ok … there's - "

She cut him of again "What do you mean you can't! I don't want you here Michael, ok? Don't do this to me, again! Please! I can't take this anymore! Just leave, please?" her voice trailed off.

***  
She was crying because of him. What has he done? He again felt that she was getting to him. He had to do something about it. If he started to get these feelings again, he would have to try to apologize to her and then he'd get all mushy on her again. How did she do that? He kept reminding himself that he was just here to hide from the MIB, who was probably still standing outside the window waiting for him to come out. But the soft side if him took over and he slowly approached her sitting form on the ground.

"I can't, ok? I can't leave right now, there's a MIB outside, who was following me."

"Don't, don't get near me, Michael, don't touch me!" she murmured hiding her eyes from him.

He backed up and sat back in his corner.

Silence; for what felt like forever, there was nothing, and Maria even stopped crying. She just sat there on the floor, her head on her knees and her arms covering her face.

Michael watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. How could he have done this to her? After all she had done for him. She had helped saving his life, for crying out loud! Even if she was annoying sometimes, right now he couldn't even think of even one occasion, where she would annoy him. Did he invent all these reasons up to shut her out?

Slowly but steadily, he started to realize what she meant to him. This is the first time he felt about her like that without kissing and touching her. He always felt it when he was with her, but every time, after the bell rang and they would leave the eraser room, it was as if he was yanked out of a wonderful dream. And realization stepped in … it hadn't been a dream. He could always feel that way! But how on earth – or any other planet – could he make her forgive him?

"Maria?"

No answer.

"Maria, … I'm …I'm sorry!" he murmured softly, carefully not to scare her again.

"What, Michael, … what are you so sorry about?" choking the words out at him.

"About how I treated you, I know I was too harsh, and I know I owe you an apology and I owe you my life. I'm really sorry." he whispered to her.

Nothing. No answer – again.

Not good!

Her head rose slowly and she stared right into his eyes. "Too late Michael." Was all she said while climbing up into her bed and dimming the light. That look had pinned him to the ground. He had never seen so much hurt in anyone's eyes before. That was it, her final decision. He didn't even dare to ask her for forgiveness. So he just sat there.

"You can stay here Michael, you know I would never want you to get caught, but don't…"

He couldn't see her face, but knew what she wanted to tell him. Don't touch!

"I won't." he whispered back in a hushed voice.

She turned around on the bed, so he could only see her back and took off her jacket and then … her shirt. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her naked back and he couldn't stop glaring at her magnificent, white skin glowing in the dim light of her little lamp next to her bed. Was she doing this on purpose? He wanted to touch her so badly.

She put on a T-shirt and started to wiggle out of her pants. Michael swallowed hard when he saw her creamy, white legs, and there was this warm feeling again, starting to spread out throughout his whole body. It took all of his strength not to get up, walk over to her and touch her. The way she moved on the bed and the smell emanating off her in waves where driving him crazy.

Why her? He asked himself again. What was it about her he loved so much …loved? … LOVED? … Did he just seriously think that word? That word in combination with Maria? Yes, obviously he did! And the object of his affection was lying in her king-sized bed no ten feet away from him, clad only in a T-shirt and panties.

***  
Maria fell asleep, aware of Michael merely feet away from her in a dark corner of her room, and like every other night, she fell asleep remembering how it felt to have him kiss her, how his strong hands held her up so she wouldn't fall when her knees gave in from the passionate kisses. Not even in her dreams, she could get rid of him. She dreamed about him. No sex dreams really, although sometimes it would get kind of hot and steamy, when realizing they couldn't get enough of each other. It always felt like his hands could magically be on her whole body at the same time. She wondered if that was one of those alien things.

But tonight, as if she could sense in her dream, that he was so close to her, but not really with her, she dreamed about him dying; like the time when he was so sick and nobody, knew what to do to save him. But this time, in her dream, she was alone with him in the dessert, he was bleeding all over and she was clutching his body to her and was yelling "Michael, Michael, don't leave me Michael, common, you can't leave me here!" she could barely yell, because she was sobbing so heavily, her body was shaking. "Don't die on me now, Michael, … I need you Michael, you hear me you bastard, … WAKE UP!" she screamed at him. She saw the blood running out of his wounds and through her tiny hands; with each heartbeat a little less. Indicating that there was not much left in his body. In her dream Maria looked at herself and saw this blood all over her, her hands, her shirt, her hair, her face. All was sticky with his blood. His limp body draped over her legs …

***

Michael was still sitting in his corner, not daring to get up, because he knew, if he got up he would walk straight up to her bed and touch her face and her hair. And she would probably rip his head of if she noticed. He only realized now, what he had lost. Suddenly, he understood what Max was trying to explain to him, about what happened to him when he saw or even just thought of Liz. He didn't want to live another day without being able to touch her, the way he touched her before … or maybe even more…

Hours past and he was still fighting the urge to get up and lay next to her in her bed, holding her, shielding her from all the bad things that were going on in the world. He listened to her steady breath and almost jumped every time he heard Maria's warm body move under her comfy blanket. He couldn't see her face or anything else of her for that matter. But he could hear her and smell her. The smell he could only define as Maria. Nothing else had ever been burned into his brain like her smell, her taste and the way her skin felt.

***

He had almost been lulled to sleep by her steady breath, when suddenly, he heard her wince and toss around in her bed. That was too much for him. He could no longer see her in pain. So, he stood up slowly and walked over to her bed quietly as not to wake her.

Oh man, She's crying again… What was he supposed to do?

Maria was curled up in a fetal position clutching at her sheets, obviously trying to find something to hold on to. He was scared now; he didn't know what to do. She said don't touch and she did mean it, you knew she did by the way she'd said it. But he couldn't just leave her in her misery. So he went down on his knees and bent over the bed, still afraid to touch her, but then he dared…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is where the M-Rated stuff starts… eventually. This is a warning! ;)**

"Ssh, Ssh… " He tried to sooth her by stroking her hair lightly. He accidentally touched her cheek and it was wet, wet with tears. Suddenly he felt as if a truck hit him.

--Death--

--Maria Covered In Blood--

--Him Lying Dead On The Ground--

--Maria Screaming--

--Blood--

Flashes of her dream, he realized. She was dreaming of him dying. Was he that important to her? That she would even dream about him?

The tears on his fingertips burned on his skin like acid. He gulped and looked at the droplets on her beautiful face. He eventually began to brush his thumb over her flushed cheeks. They were hot also.

"Ssh… Maria! It's only a nightmare!" she didn't wake up, but abruptly calmed down as soon as his hands were back on her.

God, he was so afraid she'd wake up and find him here.

The temptation of kissing her was overwhelming. His left hand was now completely on her right cheek and his thumb was dangerously close to her lips. He couldn't, … couldn't resist to at least brushing her lips with his thumb. He knew he was dreading in dangerous waters here, but he softly, ever so softly brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. He had to close his eyes not to be overwhelmed by the feeling and gasp.

It was a miracle so far that she hadn't woken up yet and so he decided to stop before he had to kiss her and all hell would break loose. He cautiously took away his hand and in the same moment his palm left her skin, Maria winced again, starting to clutch at the sheets anew.

"Damnit!" Michael cursed quietly. "What am I supposed to do?"

He pondered whether he should stay close to her, keep touching her, or just try to ignore her. He wanted to, but he couldn't leave her lying here like this. He had felt her pain, and nobody should go through what she's going through right now.

He carefully sat next to her on the bed and, ever so softly laid his hand back on her head, stroking lightly until his palm again came into contact with her silky skin and again his touch seemed to soothe her. The sheets were already tangled up at her feet.

Michael could see a pattern emerge here. She could only calm down, when he touched her. He was astounded … and frightened. If she woke up and found out he had been touching her in her sleep; he'd be dead meat. But he couldn't help looking at her pretty face more closely and by doing so he slid further and further down, until he was resting next to her sleeping form; his hand still resting on the side of her face.

"God, she's gonna kill me!" he feared and as he lay in front of her, looking down, he noticed her shirt had slipped up from all her tossing and turning. That glowing piece of skin was claiming his attention. Touch me, touch me! Damnit, how could he get aroused at such an inappropriate moment?

His heart beat faster, when Maria suddenly sighed in content and he could feel her breath tingle with his own. Only now had he noticed how close their faces actually were. Maria still lying on her back suddenly turned and by that let her hand drop right in front of his heaving chest. Her little hand.

"You're driving me crazy, Maria" he whispered so quietly he himself didn't know if he had really said it or just thought it.

Their lips were now only a fraction of an inch apart. It was hell, having her so close but not being able to touch her lips with his. Her, the one and only person he had ever let see his other side. Her breath was tickling his face. He'd only have to move his lips a bit and they'd be kissing.

"I want to kiss you Maria, I want to kiss you so badly it hurts, if I don't" he whispered again. The urge to just move his lips had gone from bad to a point where he could feel physical pain. Mainly in his nether region of course.

He could smell her, he could feel her, but he couldn't taste her!

It was too much. He knew he could ruin the whole situation and be left with less than nothing, but she'd eventually find out he's in her bed anyway and rip off every body part he touched her with. But this way he'd at least get another taste of her lips. He didn't even really move his head, only his lips a little … and they met, so briefly it could have been only in his imagination. He needed more, but he wouldn't dare take advantage of her like that, while she was sleeping.

Michael started to smooth his thumb over her bottom lip and quietly said "Maria? Maria?" She blinked her eyes open and was greeted by two she'd know anywhere.

"What -?"

"Ssh… don't yell, please?" he cut her off .

"Maria?" he whispered against her lips "I'm gonna kiss you, ok?"

His thumb left its new favourite place and before he would lay his waiting lips there she whispered "I hate you, Michael Guerin!" "I know!" and with that their lips met.

Neither of them moved. Then Michael again began to move his lips and a few seconds later he could feel another tear running down his hand. She was not responding.

"Please don't cry again, Maria!" he kissed away the tear that had escaped her beautiful eyes. "I will never hurt you again!"

Their eyes locked and his thumb was fumbling her bottom lip again. She looked so scared it almost ripped his heart out.

"Just please, … let me kiss you, Maria …" he inched closer to her again and painfully slowly took her bottom lip between his and sucked it into his mouth carefully.

She still wasn't responding.

He let go of her quivering lip and softly let the tip of his tongue slide over her lips, begging for entry. He felt her body being shaken by sobbes, but she also began to respond to his kiss.

"I hate you, Michael!" was all she could say before she also let her tongue sneak out to touch his. The first contact was like an explosion, every cell in her body was about to burst, but the kiss was still soft and tender. He didn't want to scare her off.

***

Maria felt a warm tingle spread through her body, but she still couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her flushed face.

Michael was tenderly caressing her face with his fingertips now, slowly letting them wander along her jawbone and down to her neck. His tongue was searching out her mouth, every corner.

When he was sure she wasn't as scared anymore, he couldn't stand the distance between them any longer and inched his body closer to hers. To his surprise she moved her arm that had been lying motionless in front of him, up to his chest. He pulled her even closer and she helped by holding on to him tightly. Their kiss had got more intense, not wild, just more passionate. There was no other sound in the room, only the sound of their tongues dueling. His hand left her neck and began its journey down her arm to that piece of skin that had teased him earlier.

God, her skin was so incredibly soft. His fingers lingered there and when he laid his palm flat on her side she sighed into his mouth. That encouraged him and he let his hand slide up under her shirt slowly, until he could almost reach her neck again. He rubbed her back softly. Their mouths never were breaking contact.

Maria was still afraid. Why is he doing this to me? How can he always make me react to him like that? … How can he have so much power over me? She was desperately trying to take over some control, but failed miserably at the touch of his warm hand on her back. "He's gonna leave me again, I just know he will…" she feared silently.

Michael was in an adrenaline rush now. He couldn't get enough of her. He needed more. He rolled her on her back so he was on top of her, his hands cradling her tear striped face, devouring her with his mouth, as he noticed her whimper. She was still scared he would hurt her!

And for the first time he broke the kiss, staring right down into her fear filled eyes and her looking back at him.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. He held her face tightly in his hands and finally murmured "I won't hurt you again Maria, I swear" his voice trailed off.

"Why are you doing this to me then?" she asked him accusingly.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"You know … this! I mean … you can't just come here every time you feel like you need to still some urge you have…you're gonna run away again, Michael … I know you will and…"

"No, I won't!" he shook his head slightly and with that touched his lips to hers again for a quick, but tender kiss. "Please believe me … I won't!" His eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

She could not believe this. Maria could see a single tear roll down his cheek. He was telling the truth.

"You're serious" she stated while using her thumb to brush away his single tear. He nodded and planted a sincere kiss on her forehead and then trailing butterfly kisses over her whole face.

"You are the only real thing in my life. You re the only person who makes me feel alive and important… I've never felt needed before, Maria. You make me a better person!"

Maria closed her eyes and moaned, when he reached her neck and licked her there, nibbling her skin. She turned her head to give him better access.

"Oh, Michael…!" his name on her lips made him feel better. He could not only bring her pain; he could also pleasure her.

"Tell me what you want Maria!" he uttered between nibbling his way down to where her neck met her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she gasped when his hand suddenly moved under her shirt and onto the sensitive skin of her belly.

"Anything, … I'll do anything, I'm at your beck and call!" he couldn't stop his hand from sliding up under her garment, but she suddenly stopped him with her right hand. "Michael, I don't think…"

"Don't think, Maria…" he said while moving back up to look into the deep, green pools that were her eyes.

Eyes locked he whispered "Let me touch you, Maria … please, I want to touch you! Let me make you feel good."

"But you are touching me, Michael …" she whispered back.

"No … I mean ..." his hand slowly but steadily inching its way up "… like this!" and his large hand covered her breast for the first time ever. As he did so, she gasped at the contact and he could see her eyes darken with passion before closing them. Michael couldn't resist closing his eyes himself. He had never in his live felt anything softer than her breast. It was so warm. He started kneading it carefully as not to hurt her.

He had never really paid attention to a girl's breast before. Whenever he was with some girl he found somewhere at some party, his main goal was to get her laid and finding release for the building urges in his body. Damn them teenage, alien hormones, ey!? But never had he thought that pleasuring a girl could be this arousing to him.

***

Maria was not able to protest. The only thing she could do was moan his name before pulling him down to kiss him again. This time though, the kiss got rather wild, rather quickly. She was now just as addicted to his taste as he was to hers. She could feel a hot wave going through her, starting at her centre. They both longed for more contact, so he rolled on top of her again, sliding his left leg between her necked thighs. Her hands were in his hair, holding him to her. He was surprised to feel how hot she was down there already, even through his pants.

"You drive me crazy, Maria!" he uttered between kisses. "Ditto!" was all she could say as another gasp left her as he was teasing her painfully erect nipple with his thumb. He broke the kiss once more to look into her dark eyes. He sat them both up from the mattress and without a word reached for the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She fell back and while still staring at each other's eyes he covered her breasts with his both of his large hands.

"You are so perfect, Maria" he could not believe how beautiful she was lying here in front of him, dressed only in blue silk panties.

She didn't know what to say. She felt sprawled out before him almost naked. It was scary. He had so much power over her and she felt completely helpless. She felt a sting in her eyes again, and she looked away from him.

"What … what's wrong, Maria?"

"Nothing" she said quietly.

"Is this going too fast for you? Should I stop?" he asked worried.

She looked back at his face "I'm just scared, Michael … what if …?"

"No what if 'swhat Maria? I know what you're afraid of … and I won't run away again, … ever, I promise!"

Her eyes were filled to the rim with tears again "Kiss me, Michael … please, kiss me?"

How could he ever deny her that? He lowered his head and their tongues met without their lips really touching. They deepened the kiss. But he broke away again; to dip his head deeper trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Her hands found themselves in his hair and she was about to burst when she felt his mouth close over her right nipple. He sucked at it and teased it with his tongue.

"Oh, oh Michael!" she moaned. He felt himself stiffen at her moan. His heart rate was quickening by the second. She arched her back to get closer to him.

"God, Maria … you taste so good!" She gasped as he left her breast to give the same attention to the other, the cold air though being replaced by his strong hand.

Maria felt light-headed. Her whole world was suddenly spinning in another direction. "Michael, Michael, … oh god, Michael …!" and when he nibbled her hardened pebble with his teeth she felt as if somebody had ripped the bed away from underneath them. "Michael, … Michael please!" she breathed. She felt her panties stick to her center, and she felt incredibly hot.

"What? Tell me what you want!" she shook her head "You want me to stop?" she shook her head again. He leaned up to her ear and whispered to her "Just relax, ok?"

"But…" she started

"Do you trust me?" he interrupted her. She nodded. What else was she supposed to do? She was nothing more than a Maria puddle.

"I want to see what your face looks like when you come!" he nibbled her earlobe.

That definitely got her attention! And another gush of fluid soaked her already dripping panties. She was speechless, no words were found. She couldn't protest and she couldn't encourage him. She was like paralyzed, but about to panic. She had never let anybody get as close to her as Michael and she would have busted any guy's face if he had ever tried to touch her like she let him touch her.

He saw in her eyes that she was scared and he knew why. He moved his hand down very, very slowly as not to take advantage of her moment of shock. "Don't freak out now, ok?" and with that he cupped her through her soaked panties rubbing her there lightly.

"Ahh… Michael… oh god!" she groaned, her hands flying up to his shoulders to find something to hold on to.

"Maria … you're so wet" he stated. She blushed band closed her eyes. "No, no, no, Maria, don't close your eyes. Look at me!" he begged her.

Her hips were writhing under his ministration. He stopped rubbing her for a second just to dip his hand underneath her panties to seek out her most secret place, which made her eyes fly open wide.

"Ooooohhhhmygawd!" she squeezed out between clenched teeth.

He had to smile at that. But he actually wasn't off any better either, but now was her turn to feel good and he'd give his right arm to make her happy.

His fingers had combed through her blond curls and with a few more strokes parted her fleshy lips and he could feel hot velvet. He set up a steady rhythm. Maria moaned loudly; barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, that's it…" he urged her and licked his lips.

She couldn't stand the distance between them anymore and pulled him down to her waiting mouth. He let his tongue slide into her mouth always keeping the rhythm up with his hand. Maria threw her arms around his neck holding him to her kissing him there.

"Maria?" he murmured against her ear.

"Yeah … what?" she was breathing heavily now and her heart was beating up to her throat, as suddenly "Ahh!" Michael bent two of his fingers and sank them into her hot, slippery core.

"Come for me, Maria!" he said in a low voice. She had died and gone straight to heaven. Her fingers were pressing into his back, knuckled white.

"Michael, Michael, Oh F-!" she couldn't finish the word, because she was overwhelmed by even a stronger feeling.

His thumb was playing with her sensitive clit while his fingers were pumping into her with. Her legs fell apart at their own volition giving him better access and her hips were meeting his hand with every stroke. She looked down to see his hand moving underneath her favourite, blue panties, pumping into her.

"Michael, please!" she begged, not even knowing for what. She could feel her climax building. Never in her life had she imagined it to be so intense. She was panting.

"Let go Maria, I'm here. Look, Maria" he urged her to look at him. He was pumping into her faster now, wanting her to find release. "Common, don't fight it … look at me! Keep your eyes on mine, Maria!" she looked right into his eyes, their faces close. "Come for me!" he told her with a desire-loaded voice.

And that was all she needed. With another flick of her clit she dropped into oblivion. She was thrashing around her bed, arching her back. The orgasm shook her like an earthquake shakes the earth. Gushes of her juice were flowing out of her now, covering his hand.

"Hold me Michael!" she screamed fearing she was really falling.

"I'm here, Maria!" he assured her.

She kept gasping for air and using the Holy Father's name in vain.

"Yeah, that's it, baby!" he rode out the waves with her, softly letting his fingers sliding in and out of her until she lay calmly on the bed.

Her eyes were closed and her face flushed. He pulled out his fingers and looked at them they were glistening with her wetness.

***

After a minute or so she came to. "Hey, I think you passed out there for a minute." His face was resting next to hers on the pillow, just like when he first slipped into her bed without her knowing, his right arm above her head and the other draped over her stomach holding her to him. His right hand was playing with her hair. Michael had stared at her beautiful face the whole time, until she came to. He had never seen anything as brilliant as her face after she came, relaxed and with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Speaking of her lips - he hadn't touched those lips a very long time; a too long time.

She still wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. She simply stared at him incredulously. He had to mark this day in his calendar, the day he managed to make Maria speechless.

"Can I kiss you?" she wondered why he was even asking, he had done everything else without getting her consent. She plainly nodded. He dipped his head forward and brushed his lips against hers softly.

For the first time the whole Maria took the lead and broke the kiss. "That was incredible, Michael!" she said quietly, too ashamed to look him straight in the eyes. He smiled and tugged her head up to meet his gaze. "Anytime, Maria." he uttered. She blushed once more "Why are you blushing, Maria?" he asked her innocently.

"Michael, I…" she looked down and back up "I've never let anybody get this close to me, emotionally as well as physically… and I'm just a little… I don't know, like scared and - "

"You know what?" he interrupted her again "this is kind of new to me, too, you know?" that being more of a statement.

"Oh common, Michael. Don't lie to me, I've seen you with girls from school… and every time you left a party, it was with some stupid cheerleader slut. And they keep talking about what you've done to them, when they're in the locker rooms after gym class … you know girls talk about these things as well…"

"But that's exactly the point! They are stupid and they are sluts. Any jock or bad boy with a bike can get them into bed!" he explained to her.

"So you really did sleep with all those… um… 'girls'?" she sounded worried, because in the back of her head she was still afraid he had only used her to get off – but wait, he hadn't…

"Yes, I won't lie to you, I did, but that was it. I slept with them and was gone the next morning … sometimes I would even use my powers get them off faster so I could go home sooner… if I cared enough to do them even that favor!" why was he even telling her all this?

Maria was astounded at how open he was with her. "Sooo, did you use your powers on me, too?" she asked carefully not really sure if she wanted to know.

"No, their orgasms were fake. They were only in their heads and since they are kind of dumb they don't know the difference … you're too smart Maria, I could never fool you. Yours was real!" he smiled at her, but she didn't return it.

"You did fool me, Michael!" she murmured to him accusingly.

"Yeah, I know … and I'm sorry. And I know sorry isn't enough, I just hope you understand that you scared me shittless, Maria!" he responded to her softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Well, you are also the first person I let get to me like that, emotionally speaking, of course. I mean, you suddenly came into my live, knowing my secrets. And even worse, you understood what it was like to not know where your roots are … and then there's the fact that you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my whole life. Your lips" he kissed her quickly "your eyes … your whole body is one magnificent work of art … and all of that combined in one small package … you … that scared the hell out of me. That's why I was so mean to you, Maria. I couldn't let you break the wall, I built up around me to protect me. Nobody has ever even managed to crack it up a little, not even Max or Isabel. And then you come along and it falls apart as if there had never been one!" there was silence for a couple seconds. "I was just as scared as you are now!" he stated and gave her a sincere look.

***

Maria's eyes had filled with tears again. How many fucking ways did this alien know to make her cry? First out of anger, then out of fear and now out of happiness.

"Oh Michael, that was the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me, thank you!" she leaned in to kiss him. She turned to her side so she could reach around to rub his back. That T-shirt of his was really starting to get on her nerves.

"I need to feel more of you, Michael … lose the shirt!" she commanded and he did so. He turned her on her back again and lay on top of her.

The first contact of skin to skin was incredible and let all the passion that had settled over their conversation, bubble up anew. Her breasts were rubbing against his muscular chest. She couldn't believe that she was getting wet again. How did he do that? How can this be? And for the first time she noticed his hard cock against her thighs as he settled between her legs to get more comfortable. Her little strong hands trailed down his back leaving goose bumps on their wake. She was happy she could also have some sort of power over him. Maria felt her arousal grow with each stroke of their tongues in their mouths. She pressed her hips up against him.

He noticed that she was trying to take over control, but he wouldn't let her and he already had an idea how to make her Maria-pudding again.

"You know…" he broke the kiss "… I wasn't really done with you, but you passed out, so I couldn't continue with what I actually planning on doing." he grinned at her, knowing it would dumbstruck her, if he told her what he wanted to do to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a heavy tone her blood rushing through her body at full speed.

"You do trust me, right? That I would never again hurt you?" he asked her back while sucking at her neck.

"Yes, Michael, I do now!" she reassured him with a smile.

Then he suddenly got serious and held her head tight with both his hands. " I want to taste you!"

She didn't get it. "But, Michael, by now you should really know how - "

"No, Maria, how you taste. I saw your face, when you came, now I want to know what you taste like … when you come!" he said to her in a rather serious voice. He was not kidding. And he was right; Maria was speechless for the second time tonight.

There was this look again. The one of fear, of not knowing what to do or say.

Once again Michael released her head and began trailing butterfly kisses over her whole face until he captured her lips with his. Her mouth opened automatically to his probing tongue, only to miss it after he leaves the caverns of her mouth to lick his way down her neck and further down to her breasts.

Familiar feelings started welling up in her core. She moaned his name. "Hmmm Michael" she arched her back to get closer to his mouth, his tongue licking over her hardened pebble playfully. He was slowly but steadily driving her crazy, and he knew it.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" she asked.

"That's my goal" he told her frankly with a grin on his lips.

His hands were everywhere. On her breasts, on her face, on her belly, on her thighs, … it had to be some alien thing. It was impossible to let anybody feel so much pleasure all at once.

Michael trailed wet kisses down her abdomen and licked her along her hips. He kissed her in spots she didn't even know existed. He had slid down to the end of the bed, his lips never leaving her body. He had come down to her calves, licking up a trail to her knees.

Maria was turning on her sheets, her hands above her head trying to find something to clutch. Her mouth was slightly opened and she gasped for air, just to make sure she wouldn't faint of lack of oxygen.

"Are you all right, Maria?" he asked and as always she could only nod. With a sudden movement he pulled her down to the edge of her bed, so her legs were dangling down with him in between them.

God, he could already smell her. Heat was coming off her in waves. He was all the while reminded that he was hard as a rock. He had never experienced anything like that before. Normally he'd get them laid, give them their imaginary orgasm and leave. Sometimes, when he wasn't in a really bad mood he'd go down on them, but he never got much out of it himself. Here it was different. With Maria it was as if the more pleasure he gave her the more he felt himself. As he said before, she had turned his life upside down and inside out!

He was kneeling on the ground between her open legs, his face only mere inches away from where it belonged. His hands crept up from underneath the rim of the bed sliding up her creamy, white thighs. He opened them further with no resistance. He leaned in to close the distance.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Oh God, Michael please." she was just as impatient as he was.

His hands went further up to grip the waistband of her panties. He kissed her through her drenched undergarment, before pulling it down over her hips and feet. He opened her thighs again and ran his hand through her soft curls before replacing it with his mouth.

He placed a soft kiss on her pelvis, her smell drugging his senses. His hands slid up further until his thumbs met at her center. He opened her and dove in. He wanted to let this start slowly, knowing this was all a first time thing for her, but he wasn't able to take this slowly anymore. She was driving him insane with the noises she made when he touched her and the way she smelled when he aroused her until she almost came. He let his tongue run from the bottom to the very top in one fluid motion. He was painfully aware of his cock pressing against his pants even more now. She was delicious; she was better than sweet and spicy. He found that her taste fit her smell perfectly.

"Ooooh Sh--!" she screamed at the first contact with his tongue. Her back arched of the mattress that not even her head was on the bed anymore.

Michael was lapping at her like a puppy lapping at his bowl of milk. He tried to define what she tasted like, but there was no comparison. She was unique in every way he could think of.

"Oh Yes! Oh SHIT … MICHAEL!" she yelled. Her eyes closed in order to keep from popping out. She suddenly felt the undeniable urge of wanting him inside her. She wanted him badly.

He growled into her "Yes, come on, come for me, Maria!" He stiffened his tongue and stuck into where his fingers had been not too long before. He repeated the motion a couple times before going back to stroking his tongue from the bottom up to her swollen clit.

Maria was thrashing around on her comforter, her hips moving in circles. When she got too wild he grabbed her hips and held her down. She was close. The way she sounded, she was about to fall over the edge again. Her legs flew up to press her heels against the mattress and her hands were holding his head. As she looked down she saw his head moving between her legs. The sight of him going down on her made another gush of her juices flow out of her.

Michael wanted to hear her scream. He lapped at her for a few more seconds and then took her oversensitive clit between his lips and pulled it into his moth. He sucked at it lightly and released it again only to flick his tongue over it.

"MICHAEL!" she screamed his name, sheer pleasure coating her voice. "I'm gonna come … Michael, I'm gonna come, oh my god!" her hips were bucking against his mouth wildly and once more he held her down tightly. He bit down on her clit softly and that was all she needed. She had reached her climax and the orgasm was taking over her whole body once again. It was more intense than the first one and she felt dizzy.

He also felt very dizzy. He had somehow forgotten to breathe. It just hadn't seemed as important anymore. The only important thing was to pleasure her. Even if it sounded very generous, he had to admit he was also close to bursting his pants, but he knew he couldn't demand that last step from her, not after what he had done to her over the last couple weeks. She trusted him, ok, but the actual sex part was a big deal.

When her hips had calmed down again he moved up to her to claim her lips with his. She had passed out again, which made him feel proud in a way. Oh Michael, what a stud! But this time he couldn't wait till she came to, he moved up to her face to let his tongue run over her lush lips.

***

She came to feeling his tongue at her mouth. She was disoriented, but remembered quickly. She could think of nothing else.

"I want you Michael!" she murmured against his lips, he stopped, not believing what he just heard. "I want to feel you inside me, Michael!" she continued quietly. Tenderly responding to his kiss.

"Are you sure, Maria?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Yes, I'm completely sure, Michael!" she nodded to show him she really wanted this.

"Ok" he whispered back at her lips and kissed them before he reached down to get rid of his annoying pants. He slid down his boxers and saw him for the first time. She had seen erections before, but this one was… well, Whoa! She wondered how he was going to fit inside her of if he'd fit into her at all. A sudden fear jumped into her. She feared he wouldn't like it with her. He'd had so many other girls and could have any he wanted. He saw the worried look in her face and came down to her on the bed. His breath tickling the skin of her face.

"Don't worry baby, you can't do anything wrong. Just leave it up to me … and no, I don't want anybody else, I want YOU!" he nuzzled her cheek with his nose and settled between her legs.

How did he do that? How did he always know what exactly he had to say to blow away her doubts in him? And baby? She was his baby? She could get used to that thought. She leaned up to claim his lips with hers. She felt his hard-on pressing against her abdomen. They started moving their hips together a little.

Her hands were rubbing up and down his back leaving more goose bumps where she passed.

And then the impossible happened; she could feel her arousal grow inside her again. Maria moaned into his mouth and he moaned back. He couldn't wait any longer and neither could she.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Mhmm" she nodded, their eyes locking. He lifted his hips up and lowered his cock to her entrance.

He waited there looking at her intently. "You're completely sure you want me to be your first?" her answer was a kiss. "You know it might hurt, so just tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" he told her concerned.

"Do it, Michael!" she demanded.

With that he sank into her slowly, inch by inch. Feeling every inch of him being surrounded by her warmth. They were still looking into each other's eyes. When he was halfway inside her, he felt the barrier that prooved her virginity. She closed her anticipating the pain.

"No, Maria, keep your eyes open, keep them open. Look at me!" he urged her. She opened them to see his concerned statement. "We don't have to do this, it's up to you".

"Don't you want to?" she asked doubting his intentions.

"Maria, I have wanted you like this, since the first time I kissed you at the Crashdown!" he assured her.

"Michael… Just promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I wouldn't know where else I'd wanna be!" he answered truthfully and gave her trademark smile.

"Keep looking at me, ok?" he said and she nodded. With one quick thrust he pushed passed her hymen and she yelped at the stinging pain. But as sudden as it came, it was gone and replaced by a feeling of total completeness. He pushed into her the last few inches and stayed still to let her get used to the feeling of him inside her.

"Oh God, you feel absolutely amazing" he whispered into her ear almost inaudibly.

After a few seconds he felt her clench her inner walls as a sign she was ok. He started moving. Slowly at first, as to learn what she liked by listening at the little noises she made along the way. He found that she liked long, deep strokes. He was still mainly thinking about how to pleasure her, how to make her first time perfect.

When they had found their rhythm he started to drive into her with long, deep strokes. In – out – in – out- in – out – in – out - in - out – in – out - … and each time he drove into her, filling her to the hilt her eyes closed and she gasped. He kept his eyes on her the whole time not wanting to miss one little look on her face.

"You ok?" he asked her sincerely.

"Yes … oh god, Michael you feel so good" she groaned. Her heart was doing overtime, running in her chest. And there was the feeling again. She could not believe it. For the third time tonight Michael was going to…

"Can you come for me again?" he asked and that made her even hotter. He was close to coming, too, but wouldn't dare to come before he didn't know Maria was done.

"Can you come for me a third time tonight, Maria?" he asked her again while pumping into her more quickly now.

"Oh My God, Michael, Yes!" she yelled out. Her head was tossing from side to side her legs coming up around his hips to give him better access.

"Deeper … deeper, Michael, Oh … please, Michael … DEEPER!" she shouted. And he did as asked. He took her right thigh and pulled it up higher to deepen his thrusts.

"Fuck, Maria, you feel so damn good!" he told her in a still rather calm voice while using his other hand to hold her face and kiss her. She could feel her climax building again and she was extremely close to coming … again!

"Mmm…" she groaned against his mouth.

"Come on now, come for me baby … I'm here, you see? Let go!" and he pulled out almost all the way to push into her one last time, before he felt her inner walls tighten around him and that made him finally lose control as well. She was clinging to his chest and was biting down on his shoulder.

Maria screamed. "Oh My God! OH MY GOD! MICHAEL I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS"

She burst into thousand pieces and only came back together after waves of orgasms washed over her shaking her powerless body.

"Oh yes, Maria, OH FUCK!" he couldn't hold out any longer. He kept pumping into her until he had found his release and until her writhing body had calmed down beneath his.

And for also the third time tonight Maria had passed out. He pulled out of her rolling onto his side never leaving her pretty face out of his sight. He lay there combing his fingers through her tousled hair thinking about her. He was blown away by her. Never in his life had he felt anything like what he just felt, making love to her. "I guess that's why it's called making love when I'm with her", he thought absently. Yes, he loved her… or even worse, he was IN LOVE with her. Oh shit, he had done all those things to her tonight, all of them first times and he had never told her how he actually felt about her. He had to tell her, even if the thought itself scared him to death.

***

Maria came to, blinking her eyes. "Hey" he murmured

"Hey" she replied shyly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, more than ok, actually." she smiled at him dreamily. He smiled back. The couple just lay there looking into each other's eyes again and then it clicked.

"I love you Maria." he said drowsily while playing with her hair.

"I - " she started, but he cut her off.

"No wait, … I'm IN love with you!" he corrected himself. It was out in the open and he felt better now. She blinked away tear of joy at his words. How much strength, he must have gathered to admit this to her. She knew how incredibly hard it was for him to show any kind of feelings, besides hate or distrust, towards another person. He leaned in to plant a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Michael, I.."

"You don't have to say anything now, just because.."

"Michael, would you just shut up for a second and let say something?" she smiled at him and he nodded

"I love you, too … I fell in love with you the moment I found out there was another Michael besides the one you see out in public…" Maria confessed to him.

He smiled back at her and moved over to her to hug her tightly. "I love you so much it scares me, Maria." he nuzzled into her neck.

"I know, me too!" they moved their heads so they could kiss. It was the longest, slowest and most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Their tongues slipped over each other in slow movements and they kept sucking each other's lips between their own carefully. This kiss, more than anything else that happened tonight, had shown what they felt for one another. Undeniable love.

When they finally broke the kiss he turned to lay on his back, taking her with him. And they fell asleep together breathing in unison. Maria still couldn't believe this had really happened. But he evidence was right underneath her. His heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful sleep without fear of waking up alone tomorrow …

…and she couldn't wait to tell Liz what happened!

The END


End file.
